Sound of Solitude
by atra domina
Summary: Inu no Taishou didn't understand his son. Sesshoumaru didn't want to be understood. And his mother did not help, either. Sometimes being a warrior is simpler than being a father.
1. Prolog

AtraSpei: I know I have other story I should update, but... I hate Kagome. And I have no ideas what to write about anymore. Earlier, I wanted to put there something about Sesshoumaru, for a very special scene came into my mind. But it had nothing to do with Kagome, so I decided to not put this idea in "The Unknown". Instead, I'm going to write a story about young Sesshoumaru without Kagome interfering with my plot.

Some of you might not like Sesshoumaru's character in my this story, but you must understand, that he's still very young (10 years old), innocent and new to the world around him. So one day he'll learn how to be a perfect killing machine.

Even more of you might not like Inu no Taishou (aka Touga). For he no longer will be an all-knowing Mary Sue. Yes, he's supa-cool warrior and all, but he's still a newbie to "fathering".

And for Sesshoumaru's mother (Tsukiko) – she has a very special place in my heart. Since Inu-Papa was mentioned in the show, he has been a real mystery. For me it's Sess' Mom, that's a mystery.

Also, I'm not a fan of Izayoi. She won't appear soon, but someday she will. I'm not an Izayoi-basher, but... You'll see.

Disclaimer: Don't own lyrics, don't own Inuyasha, don't own my soul.

* * *

Sound of Solitude

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_I heard somebody whisper: Please, adore me  
And when I looked, the Moon had turned to gold

* * *

_

The day he returned home, he would see _him_ sit on veranda at nights and gaze at the sky above. For the day he returned home, she left. And _he _would wait for her return patiently, the way _he_ never did when he was gone.

But, of course, he understood. He was, unlike her, almost always gone. So it was only natural for son to miss his mother. And not him.

But did his son really miss her? He just sat there, with unwritten scroll sitting in his lap, paintbrush in hand and bottle of black ink beside him. And he just gazed at the Moon, as if waiting for something to happen.

Then, he would fall asleep. After that he would disappear in the morning and only show up when the Moon took her place in the sky.

And he didn't question it. As long as Sesshoumaru kept up with his studies, he did not mind this odd behavior. He had enough problems, so he did not feel like dealing with his son. If something's wrong, leave it to Tsukiko. Of course, that's when she comes back.

Could you imagine his surprise when he went outside in the morning and saw Sesshoumaru still sitting there and writing something on the scroll?

Sesshoumaru looked up at him, then bowed his head and went back to his work. Touga stared at him for a moment. After a while his eyes went to his son's writings. Suddenly, paintbrush stopped dancing on the scroll and Sesshoumaru put it down. He turned his golden eyes to his father and just sat there.

Sensing it's one of those rare situations, when he could talk to his son, Touga decided to start a conversation, even if he did not know what to say.

"What's this?" He asked, gazing down at his son.

"Homework." Answered boy. Touga waited a few seconds for more, but it seemed Sesshoumaru did not want to say more than neccesery.

"Weren't you supposed to do this yesterday?" He asked coldly, though he didn't even realize that. Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I was." Came quiet reply. "But I fell asleep." He tried to defend himself, though it wasn't the best defense.

Touga sighed. He did not know why even the simplest question had to make him look frightening in his child's eyes. He just wanted to know more about him.

Truth, he had no idea how to handle children. He's Lord of Western Lands, and a warrior. He knew how to talk to armies, how to handle the deadliest enemies, and yet he couldn't get to his own son. Who would have thought it's so difficult?

Actually, he knew nothing about his son. War after war, with many meetings in between, politics – he simply had no time for him. Come on, Sesshoumaru had everything a child could want. Home, toys, servants, best teachers. And still he wasn't happy. What else could he want?

"You miss her, don't you?" Asked Touga, as he turned away from Sesshoumaru and looked ap at the sky.

"Miss her?" Sesshoumaru repeated quietly. "She's been gone for a few days. And she'll be back in a few days. There's no time to miss her."

The answer confused Inu no Taishou. "But it would be better if she came back, am I right?"

"Yes." Replied Sesshoumaru. They were quiet for a while, for Touga couldn't come up with next question. "Ano... Am I allowed to ask something?" Asked young Inu, as he looked up at his father, who turned his head towards him.

"Go on." Said Touga, curious of what Sesshoumaru had to say.

"Where is Haha-ue?" Touga closed his eyes.

"In her castle." He answered. But Sesshoumaru wasn't satisfied with it.

"But where?" He pressed harder. Touga narrowed his eyes. He knew his wife had her own kingdom somewhere in North, or it's what she says, but where is her kingdom – he did not know. But he couldn't tell that Sesshoumaru. He wasn't supposed to not know.

"It does not metter. She'll be back soon"

"But-"

"This conversation is over." He added angrily. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from his father, then collected his stuff and stood up.

"I'll leave now." He bowed and without looking at his father, disappeared inside castle.

Touga did not see him again this day.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to go outside when Moon came into view.

What a shame, she wasn't greeted by the boy. Touga decided, that tonight he'll take a watch instead of the boy.

* * *

AtraSpei: Confusing? Good. It had every right to be, for it's a prologue. Next chapters will be a little clearer ;) Of course, it's if you want me to write more. Review. 

And sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I still learn ;P


	2. Pierwszy: His Moon

There was no point in sitting there. Especially when it was getting colder and colder. He gave up easily. He could not understand what did the boy see in the sky? And yet, he dared not ask. Because, why should it matter to him?

But he wondered...

The shining stars? Or was it Moon?

Why did he keep staring at the sky?

* * *

Pierwszy: His Moon

* * *

It wasn't a starry night. Moon did not come out, for the leaden clouds did not let her do so tonight. But he boy still waited. Hypnotized.

Not daring to blink, his eyes were locked on the clouds. His long silver hair danced in high winds, however, he did not notice the coldness of the air.

He stood up and jumped off the veranda, then took a few steps ahead.

With much difficulity Moon managed to show herself to the boy. The moonlight hit his body, illuminating his form for a second, but the light disappeared when leaden clouds imprisoned Moon again, leaving Sesshoumaru without his protector.

And for a second it looked like Sesshoumaru woke up. Unsure and lost.

He shook his head.

He shall see his Moon tonight. He knew that. He just had to wait a little longer!

He knelt on the soft grass. The wind blew harder making him shiver slightly. He hid his cool hands inside sleeves of his kimono, then buried his face in his arms.

He sat like this for long minutes. These minutes turned into hours.

Cold, heavy raindrop hit his head. Then, there came next one, and next one, and next one...

The next one never came.

He felt warm hand on his head, carresing his hair gently. The winds stopped. The rain stopped. He no longer felt cold and insecure.

He looked up at _his _Moon. Shining with her own powers. Holding him in her warm embrace.

He did not miss her. Moon rises every time Sun sets. You just can't see it sometimes. But eventually, if you're patient enough, you will see her.

And it's worth waiting.

"Did my prince miss me?"

He felt warm lips press against his forehead.

"No."

And he felt these lips curl into a smile against his skin.

* * *

Short, but I hope you like it ;) 

Also, I'd like to say thank you to:

ninbunny alchemist  
Lucy the Slut

Connie

SakuraPunk

segumisama

for their reviews. I did not expect such a big feedback after just one day. Nah, I hope you keep reviewing :) (I'm speaking to everyone :D) Your reviews inspire me to write more :)


	3. Drugi: Breaking Free

Black sky gave no comfort to lonely travelers in the dark night. Moon could not guide them from above, for she had once again been imprisoned. 

Imprisoned in her son's arms. And she did not feel like breaking free tonight.

She turned her brilliant eyes downwards, where little silver head was pressed against her breast.

Small arms gave out and fell to the boy's sides, as Lands of Fantasy claimed him in his sleep.

A slender hand raised to Sesshoumaru's silver mane and started carresing the hair.

Soon, she could feel another's hands carresing her own shoulders.

"The night is cool. Why won't you come inside?" She heard soft words being whispered in her ear.

"I do not feel cold." Came the statement. The little body sitting in her lap was really warm.

The hands left her shoulders. She turned her head to the right and watched the man sit beside her on the veranda.

Lord of the West glanced at the boy.

"He missed you."

His lady smiled softly and shook her head.

"He missed me not."

Touga thought for a moment.

"He waited for you."

Her hand moved to Sesshoumaru's face. She moved her thumb over two magenta stripes, before she lowered her head to his and laid a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I know he did." She stated.

Touga turned his golden eyes to her. "How?"

She straightened up and raised her hand to the moonless sky.

"I watched him from above."

Touga closed his eyes.

"And he watched you." He added.

She chuckled softly.

"You don't understand, Touga. He could not."

Touga opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Then make me understand."

But she said not a word.

Before she could do anything, Touga scooped Sesshoumaru in his arms and stood up.

"It's getting late. I'll put him in his bed." He stated and turned to leave.

She did not move an inch.

The boy kept her from breaking free. But he was gone.

Nothing else held her here anymore.

Once again Moon appeared in the sky, returning to her lost travelers.

---

I know it's short, but I have lost the habit of writing. I must get used to it once again. Fortunately this story was never meant to be loooong.

You know... I'm back for a while. I must update my other story.

I hope you did not give up on me. I had a very bad writer's block.

(more info in my profile)

Well, I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
